Royal's Runway Rush: Season 1
Royal's Runway Rush: Season 1, consists of 12 queens. The season is created and hosted by MizKizzie. This is a simple rush where there's NO challenges, just runway themes only. Basically a runway rush. There may be small challenges but you barely have to put effort in them. You can compete as anyone you want. Please submit on discord! Format "Basically like User's Drag Rush All Stars! There will be 2 winners every challenge and they will have a Showdown For Your Legacy. The Top 2 will need to send in a look for the showdown to win the Power to Eliminate one of the contestants up for elimination and Win a prize if they do win the showdown. You have 24 hours to send in the main challenges and the runways. Team Challenges will take 48 hours. For showdowns you only have 12 hours to submit." Contestants Contestant's Progress Lipstick Choices Episodes Episode 1: '''Latex My Queens! * '''Runway Theme: Latex * Top 2/3: '''Aja , Farrah Moan & Nicki Minaj * '''Bottom 3: Jack Frost , Miss Fame & Valentina * Showdown Theme: White Party * Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Miss Fame Episode 1 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Latex '''Showdown Theme: '''White Party Aja= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Katya= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2: '''The Light Is Coming! * '''Runway Theme: Shimmer & Shine * Top 2/3: '''Aja & Sasha Velour * '''Bottom 2/3: Katya & Kim Chi * Showdown Theme: Fishy Queen * Challenge Winner: Aja * Eliminated: Katya Episode 2 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Shimmer & Shine '''Showdown Theme: '''Fishy Queen Aja= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Katya= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 3: '''Pants The House Down * '''Runway Theme: Pants On The Runway * Top 2/3: '''Nicki Minaj & Trinity The Tuck * '''Bottom 2/3: Alyssa Hunter & Jack Frost * Showdown Theme: Water Splash * Challenge Winner: Nicki Minaj & Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Alyssa Hunter & Jack Frost Episode 3 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Pants On The Runway '''Showdown Theme: '''Water Splash Aja= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 4: '''Night of Gowns! * '''Runway Theme: Elegance After The Dark * Top 2/3: Farah Moan , Nicki Minaj & Valentina * Bottom 2/3: '''Kim Chi & Trinity The Tuck * '''Showdown Theme: N/A * Challenge Winner: '''Farah Moan , Nicki Minaj & Valentina * '''Eliminated: '''Trinity The Tuck * '''Disqualified: Kim Chi Episode 4 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Elegance Afte Dark '''Showdown Theme: N/A Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= Episode 5: '''The Random Returning Ball! * '''Runway Theme: Hats Incredible, Spring Collection & Modern & Cool * Top 2/3: '''Aquaria, Miss Fame & Sasha Velour * '''Bottom 2: '''Nicki Minaj & Valentina * '''Showdown Theme: '''Very Best Drag * '''Challenge Winner: '''Sasha Velour * '''Eliminated: '''Valentina '''Episode 5 Looks: Runway ThemeS: '''Hats Incredible, Spring Collection & Modern & Cool '''Showdown Theme: '''Very Best Drag Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Katya= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 6: '''Colored Queens! * '''Runway Theme: Assigned Colors * Top 2/3: '''Aja & Farrah Moan * '''Bottom 2: '''Aquaria & Jack Frost * '''Showdown Theme: '''Best Mug * '''Challenge Winner: '''Farrah Moan * '''Eliminated: '''Aquaria '''Episode 6 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Assigned Colors '''Showdown Theme: '''Best Mug Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= '''Episode 7: '''Seasons Are Here! * '''Runway Theme: Seasons * Top 2/3: '''Jack Frost & Sasha Velour * '''Bottom 2: '''Farrah Moan & Miss Fame * '''Showdown Theme: '''Red For Filth * '''Challenge Winner: '''Jack Frost * '''Eliminated: '''Miss Fame '''Episode 7 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Seasons '''Showdown Theme: '''Red For Filth Aja= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour= '''Episode 8: '''Monochromatic Mama! * '''Runway Theme: Monochrome * Top 2/3: '''Farrah Moan, Nicki Minaj & Sasha Velour * '''Bottom 2: '''Aja & Jack Frost * '''Showdown Theme: '''Mean In Yellow * '''Challenge Winner: '''Farrah Moan * '''Eliminated: '''Jack Frost '''Episode 8 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Monochrome '''Showdown Theme: Mean In Yellow Aja= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Jack Frost= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Sasha Velour=